


I will give my love a palace

by Melis_Ash



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Black Sails, Historical RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Gen, Golden Age of Piracy, Horror, Romance, Romance & Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Здесь полно людей, которых можно принести в жертву. Если она хочет больше — почему бы и нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016.
> 
> "Чарли" - слэнговое название полицейских.

I will give my love an apple without e’er a core  
I will give my love a house without e’er a door,  
I will give my love a palace wherein she may be,  
But she may unlock it without any key.

My head is the apple without e’er a core,  
My mind is the house without e’er a door.  
My heart is the palace wherein she may be  
And she may unlock it without any key.

Английская народная песня

_Я не думал, что найду тебя здесь, в пристанище пиратов, куда мы зашли, чтобы сбыть добычу и запастись провизией, но ведь когда-то же это должно было случиться? Корабль наш стоит тут совсем недавно, но ты уже подала мне знак. Я сразу узнал тебя, как только увидел, я только сомневался, не выдаю ли желаемое за действительное, как это уже случилось однажды, но теперь нет никаких сомнений. После стольких лет странствий я нашел тебя и теперь уже не отпущу. Конечно, это не будет легко — у меня есть соперник, я уже видел его и оценил. Он пытается вести себя как хозяин, внушать страх, но он твой раб, каким и я был одно время. Я раскусил его — он, как и я, сделает все, чтобы удержать тебя. Это даже может быть забавно — он немного напоминает мне прежнего меня тем, как упорно отрицает очевидное. Теперь, спустя столько времени, я уже не так слеп, я вижу то, чего не видят другие. И я намерен хорошо поразвлечься здесь. Тебе не уйти от меня, и в этот раз хозяином буду я._

Впервые Нед Лоу увидел её в грязном трактире, где сидел с приятелем за пинтой пива. Она разговаривала с каким-то парнем. Зеленая лента в светлых волосах, нитка бус на тонкой шее, дешевый браслет на запястье, яркие губы. «Откуда я тебя знаю?» Издалека не было видно, какого цвета у неё глаза, и это злило. Парня, что был с ней, Нед никогда не видел прежде, но девчонка сразу показалась ему знакомой. Ни тогда, ни потом Нед не мог вспомнить, где раньше встречал её, но ощущение смутного воспоминания, затаившегося в закоулках памяти, не исчезало. Может, оттого он сразу и зацепился за неё взглядом. А может, дело было в другом.  
— Джим, ты видел раньше эту девку? — спросил он нарочито грубо.  
— Какую?  
— Да вон ту, за вторым от входа столом. Блондиночку в зеленом платье.  
— Где, не вижу? — Джим заозирался. Он был туповат, но падок на женщин, ни одного смазливого личика не пропускал. Вот чудеса: Джим Парсонс не замечает красивую девчонку.  
— Ты что, упился уже? — Нед поднялся и, расталкивая посетителей, двинулся к выходу. Девчонка засмеялась чему-то, что рассказывал её спутник. Откинула голову, так что Неду бросилась в глаза её белая шея. «Чего это она так веселится?» За одним из столов кто-то нетрезво напевал, что подарит своей любимой дворец, запах потных тел висел в воздухе, а Нед не мог оторвать глаз от этой девки в зеленом платье.  
Служанка с уставленным кружками подносом загородила Лоу дорогу, потом его пихнул кто-то. «Смотри, куда идешь!» — рявкнул он и оглянулся посмотреть, кто это напрашивается на неприятности, а когда повернулся обратно, за тем столом уже не было никого.  
Нед аж головой тряхнул, выругался. Он вышел на улицу и огляделся. Не могли же они уйти далеко? По улице шли мимо женщины: молодые и старые, уродливые и красивые, блондинки и брюнетки. Но ни одна из них не была мисс Зеленые рукава, как он её тут же, словно в насмешку, окрестил в честь дурацкой любовной песенки.  
Холодный весенний воздух после душного трактира почти обжигал и ударял в голову. Нед постоял так несколько секунд, покачиваясь, как пьяный.  
— Нед, ты чего? — Джим нарисовался за спиной, будто чертик из табакерки. «Вот идиот», — подумал Нед то ли о Джиме, то ли о самом себе. Он чувствовал себя одураченным, а Нед Лоу ненавидел, когда его дурили.  
Отловив между столами трактирщика, Нед сунул ему монету. Он и сам не знал, с чего решил приплатить — Том Келли боялся его и не осмелился бы соврать.  
— Тут девчонка сидела недалеко от дверей, светловолосая такая, в зеленом платье. С ней еще какой-то парень был. Знаешь, кто она?  
— Я не могу всех упомнить. — Старый Том занервничал, как всегда, когда Нед к нему обращался. Трактирщик был подслеповат, вспомнил он. Или прикидывался таким, когда было выгодно ему.  
— Увидишь еще — скажешь мне.  
— Конечно, конечно. — Трактирщик залебезил, угодливая гримаса исказила его лицо.  
К вечеру Нед уже и сам не мог понять, что на него нашло. Ну, девка, ну, где-то видел. Ну, красивая (он мысленно представлял бледную кожу, тронутую румянцем, вырез платья, изгиб шеи, ярко-алый рот). Ему и на баб-то было плевать большую часть времени, он даже к шлюхам ходить не любил — еще подцепишь какую заразу. Те, у кого хватало смелости, поддразнивали его за это (хватало их ненадолго, Нед быстро ставил шутников на место), но по большому счету ему было все равно: он не понимал кретинов, бегающих за юбками. Девки, которых ему случалось трахать, годились только на то, чтобы кончить в них, но этак проще отдрочить самому себе, чем слушать потом их треп.  
Той ночью ему приснилось, что она стоит у него под окном, все в том же зеленом платье под цвет глаз — во сне он мог разглядеть их цвет.  
— Ты Нед Лоу, я слышала про тебя. — Она смотрела на него, почти не мигая и не отводя взгляда.  
— Обо мне все слышали. — В округе знали, что с Недом Лоу лучше не связываться, и платили ему мзду. А тех, кто забывался, он быстро ставил на место.  
— Что, вот прям уж и все? — Она смешно наморщила нос. — Даже в Плимуте? Даже во Франции? И в Новом свете тоже? — «Она смеется надо мной». Нед ненавидел, когда над ним смеялись — смеются над теми, кто слабее.  
— Тебе что-то нужно от меня? — высокомерно процедил он. Обычно, стоило ему взять такой тон, как перед ним начинали заискивать. Он привык к чужому подхалимству, и это было скучно.  
Она тряхнула головой, засмеялась.  
— Мне? От тебя? — Это казалось ей очень смешной шуткой, судя по всему. — Это тебе нужно кое-что от меня.  
— И что же? — Нед осклабился. «Почему я еще разговариваю с ней?»  
— Ты думаешь, я такая дура, что скажу? Ты должен узнать сам. — Она засмеялась. «Дура и чокнутая».  
Когда он проснулся, то даже подошел к окну — проверить, нет ли кого в переулке. Ему показалось, что он слышит удаляющийся звук шагов.

***

Через пару дней они с ребятами влезли в дом одного торговца, хорошо поживились. Деньги, цацки. Большую часть украшений они продали скупщику краденого и выручку поделили, но сережки с изумрудами — дорогие, видно, купленные хозяином дома в подарок жене по какому-то особому случаю, — Лоу украдкой припрятал себе. Он и прежде так делал — в детстве он промышлял щипачеством, ему не составляло труда незаметно вытащить что-нибудь, — но раньше спрятанное от подельников всегда продавал. А эти сережки оставил себе, повинуясь какому-то дурацкому порыву. Может, дело было в красоте камней — он таких в жизни близко не видел, хотя воровал не первый день. Разве что на богатых горожанках, проезжавших по улицам в каретах, удавалось увидеть такие украшения. Они словно были из другого мира — настолько особенные, что не хотелось расставаться. Нед завернул серьги в тряпицу — на тусклом сукне камни сияли особенно ярко — и спрятал в тайник за печкой.  
«Ей бы пошло», — подумал он, засыпая, и мысль эта ему самому показалась невероятно глупой.  
Ему приснилось, как он надевает на ту девчонку в зеленом платье сережки.

***

Весна перешла в душное лето, Нед совсем бы забыл о том случае в трактире, если б не хранящиеся в тайнике серьги. Время от времени он доставал их, думал: «Пойду, отнесу скупщику», — заворачивал снова в тряпицу и клал на место. Слишком особенная вещь, чтобы отдавать её этому жулику, Джонсону. Слишком дорогая, слишком красивая. Слишком непохожая на все, что он держал в руках.  
Шайка, которую Нед сколотил, продолжала взламывать дома. Чтобы лишний раз не рисковать, он стал тщательнее выбирать, кого грабить. Лучше меньше дел, да больше навар. Жадным он не был и швыряться деньгами не особенно любил, но чем больше добыча — тем больше власти и уважения.  
К концу лета Неда начала мучить бессонница. Сон не шел к нему, он ворочался в постели, пытаясь заснуть. Вставал, ходил по комнате, подходил к окну. По августовской духоте приходилось открывать окна. Оконные рамы хлопали от ветра, и Нед вставал и закрывал их. Потом снова открывал. И то и дело поглядывал, нет ли кого внизу, в переулке.

***

Когда наступили холода, он стал часто видеть мисс Зеленые Рукава в разных местах в своем районе: сперва даже глазам не поверил и подивился сам себе — как это запомнил её. Поначалу он не пытался с ней заговорить. Вот еще, бегать за какой-то девкой! Но она все чаще и чаще попадалась ему в самых неожиданных местах, ему уже начало казаться — эта девка ему специально глаза мозолит. Она бродила по самым опасным и грязным переулкам, останавливалась, чтобы понаблюдать за вспыхивавшими драками. (Дрался Нед часто, и, уделывая очередного придурка, не раз и не два видел её среди собравшихся поглазеть зевак.) Однажды какой-то идиот попал под телегу с дровами, и ему переехало ногу. Это каким же надо быть неуклюжим, чтобы не успеть вовремя отскочить! Он лежал на земле, заходясь криком, а девчонка стояла в толпе и смотрела. А Нед смотрел на неё. Лужа крови натекла из раненого, и красное маслянисто поблескивало на грязной мостовой. «Красное, как её губы», — думал Нед. Зеленые Рукава — в этот раз она была в сером, но он не мог перестать её так называть, — встретилась с ним глазами на мгновение, но Нед тут же перевел взгляд, прикидываясь, будто ему неинтересно. Она усмехнулась. Он протолкался сквозь толпу туда, где она стояла, но чертовка успела уйти — как Нед ни вертел головой, не мог понять куда, — так что ему осталось только слушать вопли раненого. Этот дурень умер потом от заражения крови в больнице, рассказали ему. Неду было все равно.  
Нед то и дело видел эту девчонку случайно, но стоило попытаться подойти поближе — она словно растворялась в воздухе, как дым. Поначалу это казалось забавным, потом начало бесить.  
«Я разыщу тебя», — повторял он сквозь зубы. Но она исчезала раз за разом. «Я разыщу тебя», — говорил он мысленно и избивал того, кто имел несчастье разозлить его. Окрестные ребята боялись Неда и старались не злить; находить поводы, чтобы придраться, становилось все сложнее. «Я разыщу тебя», — шептал он, как заклинание, нанося удары. Противники — он перестал запоминать их имена — просили пощади, а девчонка была все так же неуловима. «Я разыщу тебя!»  
Тот день выдался особенно неудачным. Неда с самого утра все раздражало, дельце, которое он хотел провернуть, сорвалось, и он выместил гнев на первом, кто подвернулся под руку, — даже не мог потом вспомнить, был ли для драки какой-то повод. Они вышли на небольшой пустырь позади трактира, и через несколько минут все было кончено. Нед опомнился, когда его противник уже неподвижно лежал на земле. Костяшки пальцев сбиты в кровь, дыхание с присвистом рвется наружу и превращается в пар в холодном воздухе, лицо того, с кем он дрался, превратилось в кровавую маску. Нед остановился, чтобы отдышаться. «Да он же ж его убил», — в ужасе шепнул кто-то у него за спиной. Разве? Нед присмотрелся к неподвижному телу. Вокруг головы мертвеца растекалась лужа крови.  
Ему не доводилось убивать людей прежде, только калечить. Кошек и собак — случалось, конечно, но это было другое. Ощущение, что ты отнял жизнь у человека, было чем-то новым, неизведанным. И пьянящим, понял он. Ему раньше и в голову не приходило, что повелевать жизнью и смертью так просто.  
Нед обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто смеет высказывать недовольство, и увидел её, ту девчонку. Она смотрела прямо на него, бесстрашно и нагло, как той ночью, когда приснилась ему, — смотрела прямо ему в глаза, а взгляд Неда мало кто мог вынести. Он удивился, как это не понял, что она здесь, у него за спиной, — теперь, когда они смотрели друг на друга, Нед ощущал её присутствие каждой частицей своего тела.  
Он поднялся — одежда забрызгана кровью, костяшки пальцев начинают ныть — и, не глядя на прихлебателей и просто любопытных, что столпились посмотреть, шагнул к ней. Он почти ожидал, что сейчас она растворится в толпе, как делала это не раз, неуловимая, точно призрак, но нет, эта стерва смотрела, как он приближается, стояла и ждала. Не исчезала никуда, против обыкновения, и торжество накатило на Неда волной. «Я разыскал тебя».  
— Валим отсюда, ребята, — крикнул кто-то. Никому не хотелось быть застуканным рядом с трупом. Они все бросились врассыпную — кроме неё.  
— Ты убил его, — просто сказала она. В её голосе не было ни страха, ни осуждения, она просто указывала на очевидный факт. Глаза у неё были зеленые, совсем как в его сне.  
— Да, — кивнул Нед. — Туда ему и дорога.  
Она протянула ему руку. Пальцы были холодными, почти ледяными.  
— Ты хорошо его отделал, мне нравится, — одобрительно заметила она, бросив взгляд на окровавленный труп. Кажется, у него было имя, но Нед забыл. Похвала этой девчонки, даже имени которой он не знал, была до омерзения приятна. Ему всегда было плевать, кто и что говорит про него, кто хвалит, а кто осуждает, и все же её слова согревали, от них кровь быстрее бежала по жилам, разгоняя холод. Это бесило, но он решил пока этого не показывать. Не сейчас, когда впервые за долгое время она была так близко от него. Сначала он хотел её трахнуть.  
Обычно он не водил девок к себе домой — слишком много чести. Но тут на него накатило идиотское желание показать ей свое жилье. Беспорядок там был еще тот, Нед не утруждался тем, чтобы наводить чистоту. Люси с верхнего этажа стирала его белье и подметала, и иногда он трахал её прямо на грязных простынях. Если ей и не нравилось, она ничего не говорила. Неду было все равно. Его подельники, напившись, горланили песенки о любви к своенравной красотке, и в такие моменты Нед особенно остро чувствовал, что отличается от них.  
— Меня зовут Элла, — сказала Зеленые Рукава. В этот раз платье на ней было коричневое, так что прозвище звучало уж совсем по-идиотски. Элла. Красивое имя.  
— А я Нед. Нед Лоу. — Хотя если она жила где-то рядом, то должна была слышать о нем.  
Сквозь грязное оконце пробивался тусклый свет. Бледная кожа Эллы словно светилась в полумраке. Она была как из другого мира — слишком яркая, слишком особенная. Он вспомнил кое о чем.  
— У меня что-то есть для тебя. Отвернись.  
Она хмыкнула и повернулась лицом к стенке. Нед достал из тайника сережки и осторожно развернул. Камни блеснули на ткани.  
— Теперь можно смотреть. Надень.  
— Ух ты! — брови Эллы поползли вверх. — Это мне? Подарок? Или, — она сощурилась, — ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнулась с тобой в обмен на побрякушки?  
Она что, дура? Они ведь затем и пришли сюда, чтобы потрахаться, разве нет?  
— Это подарок, — ответил он вместо того, чтобы сказать, что думает.  
— Ладно, — Элла наклонила голову. — Наденешь их на меня?  
Он никогда прежде не надевал на девушек украшения. Почему-то эта мысль вертелась у него в голове, пока он возился с сережками. Мочки ушей у Эллы были нежные и бледные. Она носила дешевые побрякушки, которые казались на ней неуместными — как и простецкое платье, и поношенные башмаки. Ему хотелось снять все это с неё — так ей не подходила эта одежда.  
— Готово.  
— У тебя есть зеркало? Хочу посмотреть. Краси-исиво, — протянула она, когда он принес ей зеркальце. С украшенной резьбой ручкой, девчачье, — после прошлого дела он зачем-то оставил его себе; теперь он знал — ради этого момента. — Прямо под цвет моих глаз.  
Элла повертела перед зеркалом головой, любуясь сережками. С глазами и правда сочеталось красиво.  
— А теперь трахни меня, — сказала она и ухмыльнулась. Она была совсем не такая, как девки, с которыми Нед имел дело раньше, хотя в чем отличие — он и сам сказать не мог.  
— Сначала я хочу посмотреть на тебя. — Нед невольно облизнул губы.  
Элла усмехнулась. Потянула шнуровку корсажа. Он, будто завороженный, смотрел, как она снимает один предмет одежды за другим. В комнате не топили, но, если ей и было холодно, она не показывала этого. Она переступила через лежащие на полу юбки и шагнула к нему.  
Он взял её на тех же простынях, на которых трахал Люси.

_Все это началось так давно. События тех лет путаются у меня в голове, но тебя я помню хорошо. Удивительная штука — память. Одни вещи мы забываем, другие помним, как наяву. Не помню, как выглядел парень, которого я убил в день, когда мы впервые потрахались, но помню твои башмаки — на правом была стоптана подметка. «Надо бы отнести к сапожнику», — еще подумал я. Потом я подарил тебе много новых. Помню пятно на твоей юбке — дорожная грязь, верно брызги из-под колес. Помню, о чем мы говорили в тот день, слово в слово. Но вот лица первого убитого мной человека я не помню. Забавно, правда? Хотя я и сейчас не слишком запоминаю их лица — они все такие одинаковые.  
Всегда хотел спросить: ты ждала этого, да? Когда я кого-нибудь убью. И только потом мне отдалась. Хотя я и так знаю — ждала. Тебе ведь нравится кровь и смерть — в этом мы одинаковы._

Он часто делал ей подарки. Это доставляло почти физическое удовольствие — смотреть, как меняется её лицо. Украшения, одежда, дорогие безделушки — все это, украденное из домов состоятельных горожан, перекочевывало в её руки. Это были очень красивые руки — и очень жадные. Неда уже не устраивала рядовая добыча, он старательно выискивал возможность влезть в дома богачей, приплачивал осведомителям, подкупал прислугу — оно стоило того, окупалось десятикратно. Но и полиция стала больше интересоваться им. Еще в детстве он пару раз попадался чарли и с тех пор был у них на примете. Теперь они то и дело допрашивали его. Он стал выбирать дома в других районах, подальше от Вестминстера, чтобы на него не пало подозрение.  
Когда полицейские завалились к скупщику краденого, которому он сбывал товар, Нед залег на дно: сменил жилье, стал реже видеться с подельниками. Только встречаться с Эллой он не мог перестать.  
— Ты совсем ничего не делаешь, — попрекала она его. — Струсил, что ли?  
— Я не струсил, я осторожен.  
— Нед Лоу, которого я знала, не осторожничал. Ему плевать было на всех, а того, кто осмеливался перечить ему, он ставил на место.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтоб меня повесили, как моего брата, — огрызнулся Нед. Он тогда наблюдал за казнью, стоял в толпе и смотрел, как Уолтера вешают. Брат обмочился и долго дергался в петле, сучил ногами. Лицо его, неподвижное, с высунутым языком, еще долго вспоминалось Неду по поводу и без повода. Поганый способ умереть, что ни говори. Смерти Нед никогда не боялся, ни в детстве, ни потом, но при мысли о петле по спине пробегали мурашки. Уж лучше нож под ребро в драке — это его никогда не пугало, обычное дело. Но болтаться на веревке всем на потеху — нет уж, спасибо. Быть чужим развлечением Нед не любил, предпочитал развлекаться сам.  
— Я смотрю, чарли совсем тебя запугали, — сказала Элла, как выплюнула. Вот же стерва, побрякушек ей, что ли мало?  
— Не смей со мной так разговаривать. — Он схватил её за волосы, резко рванул. Она не испугалась, дерзко смотрела ему в лицо.  
— Я думала, ты мужчина. А ты, оказывается, такой же, как все, ничем не отличаешься.  
Хуже оскорбления она придумать не могла. Он ударил её. Потом еще раз. А эта сука все не отводила взгляд. Когда он уходил, она все еще смотрела на него.

***

В конце февраля чарли взяли Джима Парсонса, его подельника. Того самого, который сидел с ним в трактире в день, когда Нед впервые увидел Эллу. Нед не собирался идти на казнь — ясно же, Джим сдал его и других ребят, он всегда был трусом, — но ноги сами понесли его к виселице. Он затаился в толпе, надвинув шляпу на лоб, и смотрел. Вот веревка оплела змеей шею Джима. Вот его ноги задергались в воздухе, и на штанах расплылось мокрое пятно. Язык вывалился наружу из раскрытого рта. Из толпы раздавались насмешки, грязные оскорбления. До чего же гадкая смерть. Нед развернулся, чтобы уйти, и наткнулся взглядом на Айрин, девушку Джима. Она стояла в толпе, бледная, с опухшими от слез глазами. Он и не заметил, что она здесь. Губы Айрин беззвучно шевелились. Молится, понял он. Будет ли Элла так же скорбеть и молиться, если его повесят? Или просто придет полюбоваться на казнь, как она часто делала раньше? Небось, найдет себе кого-нибудь в тот же день. Куда девался тот парень из трактира и кто он был, Нед не знал до сих пор, но, верно, предыдущий незадачливый хахаль.  
Он проталкивался прочь через толпу и краем глаза увидел знакомое лицо. Джек Марсден, чарли из вестминстерских, один из тех, кто взял Джима. Вот же упорный! Марсден с напарником увидел его тоже. Специально, поди, подстерегали, ждали, вдруг кто из друзей Джима придет. Нед другом не был, но попался, как дурак. Кляня себя на чем свет стоит, он ломанулся сквозь толпу, оскальзываясь в грязи. Сзади раздались крики «Держи вора!» Нед оттолкнул в сторону мужчину, пытавшегося схватить его, поскользнулся — упади он, ему бы конец — и бросился бежать сломя голову. Перед глазами стояло лицо Джима с высунутым языком.

***

— Я уезжаю. Договорился со знакомым в порту, во вторник сяду на корабль, который идет в колонии. — «Нахрена я это говорю, ей же плевать».  
Элла пожала плечами. Лицо у неё все еще было в синяках после их последней встречи.  
— Счастливого пути.  
— Не хочешь поехать со мной?  
— Зачем? — Она презрительно посмотрела на него. — Забиться в нору вместе с тобой? Прозябать за морем? Слыхала я про колонии, ничего там хорошего нет. Вот в Лондоне — это да, настоящая жизнь.  
— Там тоже можно промышлять, как здесь.  
Элла усмехнулась, дернула плечом. Изумрудные сережки качнулись в ушах. Странно, что она надела их сегодня — в таких по здешним улицам одной ходить опасно, еще ограбят. Да и чарли могут приметить.  
— Значит, не поедешь?  
— Я же сказала. — Она фыркнула. — Совсем ты размяк, Нед Лоу, прямо жалко смотреть.  
Он нащупал в кармане рукоятку ножа.  
— Последнее твое слово?  
— Не поеду я с тобой. И вот еще, — она сняла серьги. — Подарок свой забери.

***

Нед смотрел на волны за бортом корабля, и ему казалось, он видит там Эллу. Она смотрела на него, как тогда, сквозь воды Темзы, когда её лицо медленно скрывалось под водой. Жуткий неживой взгляд так и остался в памяти, Неду никак не удавалось прогнать это воспоминание. Оно всплывало кстати и некстати, как дергающиеся ноги Уолтера. Перед отъездом он зашел попрощаться к Питу Веснушке, который подкидывал ему наводки. Сам не знал зачем. Друзьями они не были — у Неда Лоу не было друзей — скучать по Питу он точно не будет, хотя в своем деле парень был толковый. За это Нед презирал его чуть меньше, чем остальных, даже угощал выпивкой иногда.  
— Я уезжаю, — сказал он Питу. — Если Элла будет спрашивать — скажешь, к тетке, в Йоркшир. — Никакой тетки в Йоркшире у него не было, да если б и была — не поехал бы к родне, но важно было что-то этакое сказать. Как будто Элла еще жива и он ничего не знает.  
— Элла? — Пит наморщил лоб. — Это которая? Черненькая, которая тебе белье стирает? Или нет, это ж Люси.  
Нед сначала уставился на него, как на помешанного. У Пита был цепкий глаз, про него шутили, что он иголку в стоге сена найдет. И помнил он всегда и все. Издевается, преисполнился подозрений Нед. Или знает что-то и прикидывается дураком.  
— Ладно, передам, — Пит хлопнул его по плечу. — Она как выглядит-то? А то перепутаю еще, — Пит неприлично заржал.  
— Ну такая, светленькая. С зелеными глазами. — Нед не сводил с бывшего подельника глаз, пытаясь угадать, что у того на уме.  
— Светленькая. С зелеными глазами, — пробормотал Пит. — Да у нас полгорода таких. Но передам, — он снова заржал.  
Так и хотелось врезать ему. Повалить на землю и бить ногами, пока не заткнется. Вместо этого Нед развернулся и ушел.  
Смех Пита все еще отдавался в ушах. Даже сейчас, на корабле. «Элла? Это которая?» Нед смотрел в воду и видел её лицо. Эта сучка усмехалась ему сквозь толщу волн. «Я покончил с тобой». Она могла поехать с ним в Новый Свет, но не захотела — сама выбрала свою судьбу.

***

Нед колесил по Америке уже несколько лет — менял одну работу за другой, иногда приворовывал, — когда встретил Элизу. Он зашел в галантерейную лавку в Бостоне — там было тесно, душно и пусто, сразу видно, заведение не из процветающих, — и увидел её за прилавком. Она перекладывала товар — от скуки, рассказала потом Элиза, меняешь товар местами постоянно, — и, когда он вошел, спешно отвела взгляд. Глаза у неё были зеленые.  
Элиза была четвертой из шестерых дочерей мелкого лавочника. Большого приданого за ней не давали, отец только немного поворчал, что дочь выходит замуж за какого-то заезжего парня, но, кажется, был рад от неё избавиться. Как и тому, что Нед не требовал в придачу к невесте денег. «У отца нас шестеро, — сказала Элиза, — всех не пристроишь. Сестры мне жутко завидуют». Она выглядела счастливой, когда произносила клятвы в церкви, а Нед вспоминал темные воды Темзы и мертвые глаза, что смотрели на него сквозь них.  
Отец с матерью Элизу хорошо вымуштровали — она не перечила ему, только раздраженно прикусывала губу, если ей что-то не нравилось. Еще она все время ревновала его к другим женщинам, и это было приятно. Правда, однажды он поймал её на том, что она обшаривает его карманы. Он тогда побил её — муж должен учить жену, как не надо себя вести. Элиза ничего не сказала, ни слова упрека — только смотрела на него обиженно. Той ночью ему приснилась Элла. «Видишь, — сказала она, — ты совсем не тот, что прежде». Ничего подобного, хотел сказать он, я все тот же. (Только возвращаюсь по вечерам к жене и вместо серег с изумрудами даю ей денег на булавки.) Серьги Нед так и таскал все это время с собой, сам удивлялся, что еще не потерял и не продал. Но во сне они были на Элле. Она качнула головой, и камни блеснули зеленым в цвет её платью.  
На следующий день Нед принес жене подарок — отрез зеленой ткани  
— Это мне? — удивилась Элиза. — Дорого, поди. — Отец её был скупцом, она мелочно рассчитывала любую трату и этим порой ужасно раздражала Неда.  
«Вот же дура».  
— Чай, не нищие пока. — Нед начал снова приворовывать, но жене об этом, ясное дело, не говорил. Пусть и дальше думает, что все их деньги — его жалованье за работу в доках. Он чинил корабли, ему нравилось это дело — не столько само занятие, сколько близость моря. Он порой думал, что если б не жена — нанялся бы на какое-нибудь судно, которое идет подальше, посмотрел бы на другие страны. Ему не хватало прежних скитаний по стране, он пристрастился к переездам, к тому, что не знаешь, где будешь завтра. И черт его дернул жениться? Ему было совсем тоскливо, когда он встретил Элизу; казалось, если остепениться, осесть на одном месте — мерзкое гложущее чувство в груди уйдет. А она смотрела на него своими зелеными глазами и улыбалась, как дурочка, и тоска на время уходила.  
— Сшей себе платье, — сказал он.  
Зеленое Элизе не шло, но она послушалась.

***

По вечерам, когда Нед возвращался домой, ему стало мерещиться, что за ним кто-то идет. Легкие шаги у него за спиной, такие он уже слышал однажды ночью, в Англии. Когда он оборачивался, если за ним кто и шел, то обычные люди. Пару раз ему казалось, что он видит мелькнувшее в толпе зеленое платье, но мало ли женщин в зеленом в Бостоне?

***

Элиза в тот вечер по-дурацки суетилась, все вертелась около него, заглядывала в глаза. Похоже, радовалась чему-то.  
— Случилось что? — не выдержал он.  
— Не зна-а-аю, я не уверена, — она прикусила губу. Нед терпеть не мог, когда она начинала мямлить. Он нахмурилась.  
— В общем, — выпалила Элиза, — у меня эти дела запаздывают, и я вот думаю...  
Он с размаху влепил ей затрещину.  
— Н-нед, ты чего-о-о? — Она смотрела на него совсем по-коровьи, держась за щеку. Вот же дурища. — Ты не рад, что ли?  
Ничего, понял он. Сам не знал, чего так взбеленился. Будто подтолкнуло под руку что. Какой-то зуд в кончиках пальцев.  
— Да так, пустое, — пробормотал он, осознавая, как нелепо выглядит отговорка. — День дурной выдался. Не бери в голову. Хорошо все. Иди ко мне.

***

Элиза носилась с приданым для ребенка, шила детские платьица. Наверное, так и должно все быть у людей, думал Нед. Сам-то он такого о своем детстве не помнил — мать была воровкой, отец — тоже, их с братом они стали брать на дело, ещё когда они были совсем мальцами. В их тесном жилье вечно было грязно и пахло дешевым пойлом, которое хлебали родители. Он их обоих ненавидел временами — пара жалких пьянчуг, которые только воровать и пить способны. Их никто не боялся — ни другие воры, ни скупщик, которому они сбывали краденое, — и это внушало отвращение. Но иногда на мать что-то находило: она прибиралась в комнате, прихорашивалась — обычно-то на неё даже смотреть было неприятно. Прибираясь, она любила мурлыкать под нос «Зеленые рукава» — голос у неё был красивый, и был бы еще лучше, если б она не пила столько. Нед любовные песенки терпеть не мог, но эта въелась в память намертво. Он даже пытался представить, как она выглядит — эта леди Зеленые Рукава. А когда вырос, встретил свою собственную.  
По ночам он лежал рядом с Элизой и пялился в темноту. Снова накатила бессонница, как та, что мучила его в Англии тем памятным летом. Под окном то и дело мерещились шаги — легкие, едва слышные. «Если родит пацана — подарю ей те сережки», — решил Нед. Хватит уже их прятать. Придется, конечно, выдумать объяснение, откуда деньги на такой подарок. Можно сказать, что ему отдал их кто-нибудь — скажем, в благодарность за услугу. Да, точно: вытащил из воды богатую дамочку, а она возьми и подари ему сережки. Элиза, небось, от ревности изведется.  
В марте Элиза родила мальчишку, и его окрестили Уолтером. В апреле он умер.

***

В порту Нед познакомился с ребятами, промышлявшими контрабандой. Стал часто уходить из дому на несколько дней. Заказы на стороне, говорил он Элизе, и приносил ей в подарок то отрез дорогой ткани, то мешочек заморских специй. Она подозрительно морщилась — не то что Элла, думал он, совсем не умеет радоваться подаркам, — но затем благодарила. И половину того, что он дарил, вечно прятала по углам. «На черный день», — говорила она.  
— Хватит уже выдумывать, — как-то раз взорвался он. — Что еще за черный день? Живем один раз. Чтоб завтра же начала шить новое платье. Моя жена должна быть самой красивой.  
— Тебе виднее, — Элиза опустила глаза, но видно было — она недовольна. — Да только я не хочу, чтобы о нас шептались, будто мы неправедно живем.  
— А разве кто-то шепчется?  
— Да так, поговаривают, — она закусила губу. — Дело не мое, тебе виднее, да только говорят всякое.  
— Что?  
— Всякое.  
— И тебе есть дело? Ты веришь тому, что говорят другие? Не своему мужу?  
— Нет, конечно, я верю тебе, — пробормотала Элиза. Глаз она так и не подняла.

***

Если его поймают — повесят. Нед понимал это, но остановиться не мог. Честная работа постыла, заниматься ею было тошно. От разговоров о плаваниях, которые то и дело вели в доках, становилось еще тоскливее. Он уходил днем из дому, говорил Элизе, что идет в доки, а сам бродил по городу. Уехать бы куда-нибудь, думал он. На край света или хотя бы в южные колонии. Элиза, конечно, не захочет — говорят, там поганый климат, люди мрут от болезней, а корабли то и дело грабят пираты. А он бы поглядел.  
Элиза снова ждала ребенка. Её все время тошнило, она жаловалась то на одно, то на другое, стала раздражительной. Даже осмеливалась перечить ему, чего раньше не было.  
— Я знаю, ты воруешь! — во время очередной ссоры крикнула она и залилась слезами. — Все соседи говорят: Нед Лоу вор и мошенник, живет на нечестно добытое. Пропадаешь где-то ночами с дурными людьми, хоть бы обо мне подумал!  
Он хотел сказать, что только о ней, глупой корове, и думает, но осекся. Перед глазами стояли темные воды Темзы.

***

Элиза умерла, рожая девочку, — промучилась почти сутки и ближе к ночи, когда за окном стало совсем темно и последние прохожие торопливо расходились по домам, испустила последний вздох. Повитуха возилась с надрывавшимся воплями ребенком и причитала, а Нед пялился в окно и думал, что ничего не чувствует. Совсем ничего. «Теперь можно сесть на корабль и уплыть подальше», — подумал он, но и эта мысль не отдавалась внутри никаким чувством — ни печальным, ни радостным.  
Внизу, под окном, послышались чьи-то шаги, и Нед встрепенулся было, но это оказался всего лишь какой-то пьянчуга.

***

Девочку — её окрестили Элизабет — Нед всучил семейке Элизы вместе с кошельком, набитым монетами. Они с ребенком точно справятся лучше, да и не было у него желания этим заниматься. Он нанялся на корабль, который шел на юг, в испанские владения, добывать кампешевое дерево. Чем дальше, тем лучше — в конце концов, он давно хотел повидать другие места. С собой Нед взял только немного денег и те самые чертовы сережки.  
Последний раз он видел море с палубы корабля, когда убегал из Англии. За спиной маячила виселица, в волнах мерещились призраки. В этот раз он ни от кого не убегал, наоборот — искал что-то, только вот не мог пока решить что. Тяжелые валы вздымались по бортам корабля от горизонта до горизонта, изредка вдалеке проходили другие суда. «Не нарваться бы на пиратов», — то и дело бормотал Генри Адамс, их капитан. Он был трус и дурак, это Нед сразу почуял.  
Дерево они добывали незаконно, если б испанцы их поймали — не поздоровилось бы, и по ночам вокруг лагеря выставляли караулы. Лоу слушал звуки джунглей, голоса птиц. Иногда к ним примешивались едва слышные легкие шаги, но он уже привык — их он теперь слышал постоянно. У костра рассказывали байки о знаменитых пиратах прошлого — о Моргане, Эйвери, д`Олоне. О тех, с кем они могли повстречаться по дороге — Вейне, Флинте — тоже говорили, правда с куда меньшим почтением. «Измельчали морские разбойники, вот раньше...», — любил повторять одноглазый Джек, по десятому разу поминая истории про галеоны с золотом. «Я бы заставил их бояться, — думал Лоу. — Обо мне говорили бы». Он все чаще во время работы поглядывал туда, где в бухте стоял их корабль. Капитана не любили, и Неду не составило труда узнать, кто готов был пойти против него. Зачем — придумать несложно, Нед еще в юности был мастер изобретать поводы для ссоры.  
Близилось время возвращения домой, надо было торопиться. Он заручился поддержкой десятка человек — подталкивал их всячески к бунту против капитана, разжигал в них недовольство. Но они были слишком трусливы, чтобы осмелиться выступить в открытую. Как и большинство людей, они были стадом, идущим за вожаком. Что ж, придется решить все за них.  
В тот день, прихватив с собой мушкет, он подплыл на лодке к кораблю, будто бы за провизией. Адамс тут же принялся ворчать: мол, больно они прожорливы, у них так на обратный путь припасов не останется! Он все время ворчал, мелочный скупердяй, из-за любой лишней траты. Как же он был жалок.  
— В лесах полно дичи, — закончил свою речь Адамс. За спиной у него синело небо. — Почему бы вам пока не питаться ею?  
— Это ваше последнее слово? — Позади капитана мелькнуло что-то зеленое.  
Адамс ничего не почуял, он был туп, как пробка.  
— Да.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать, — усмехнулась Элла из-за чужого плеча.  
Выстрелом из мушкета Нед снес Адамсу полголовы.

_Это всегда была ты, да? В Англии, в Бостоне, там, в лагере лесорубов в испанских владениях? Нашептывала мне темные планы, толкала под руку, убеждала делать то, чего хотела от меня. Даже тогда, когда я еще не знал тебя, ты следовала за мной по пятам.  
Сейчас я не так глуп. Мы играем на равных теперь — ты и я, в этом адском плавании, оставляя повсюду кровавый след. Ты по-прежнему не подчиняешься мне: неуловимый призрак, чье лицо мерещится в корабельных снастях, чей голос смешивается с шумом ветра, чьи глаза смотрят на меня из воды. Но теперь я знаю, кто ты, и рано или поздно найду способ держать тебя в узде. Или следует сказать — уже нашел?_

Очередной корабль, которым командовал Лоу, назывался «Каприз». Он часто менял корабли. Это понравился ему больше прежнего, и иначе, как капризом судьбы, нельзя было назвать то, что они захватили «Удачу» без потерь. Экипаж просто сдался в надежде, что им не причинят вреда. Глупцы. Такой ценный приз, как дочь Питера Эша, губернатора Южной Каролины и врага всех пиратов, нельзя было похитить безнаказанно. Папочка, конечно, пустит гончих по следу похитителей, если станет известно, что его дочь держит в заложницах Нед Лоу — а значит, свидетелей оставлять нельзя. Не то чтобы ему было жалко их — только жаль было, что они не смогут рассказать людям еще одну историю о нем.  
Они зашли в Нассау — сбыть товар, закупить провиант, и там Нед встретил её. Она изменилась с их последней встречи в Лондоне, но была все так же дерзка и, в точности как тогда, не отводила взгляд. Глаза у неё были зеленые.  
Он предложил угостить её выпивкой — обычная уловка, чтобы познакомиться с женщиной. «Я не трахаюсь с клиентами», — сказала она. Она называла себя Элеанор Гатри, но это имя не могло обмануть его. Она слышала о Неде Лоу, само собой, — о нем здесь слышали все, он достаточно сделал для этого. Лоу говорил о себе и видел, как меняется её взгляд. Она тоже узнала его, понял он.  
— Убирайтесь из моего заведения, — сказала она. Ну конечно, это ведь игра, как в Лондоне, когда она дразнила его, постоянно ускользая. «Но я нашел тебя».  
Он вернулся на следующий день в её таверну и отрезал голову своему квартирмейстеру, Миксу, за то, что тот злоумышлял против капитана. С ним давно следовало разобраться. Холмс держал Микса, пока Лоу отпиливал тому голову ножом. Квартирмейстер сначала вопил, потом хрипел, потом лишь издавал булькающие звуки — до тех пор, пока жизнь не вышла из него вместе с кровью. Темно-красная лужа разлилась по полу, голова Микса с глухим стуком упала в неё. Стол, на котором они удерживали Микса, как на разделочной доске, перевернулся и упал вместе с телом. Нед обернулся. Она наблюдала за ним. «Смотри, ты же любишь кровь».  
Но ей было мало. Она приказала ему убираться из города.  
Лоу усмехнулся. Она стала более жадной со времен Лондона. Тогда ей хватило одного мертвеца. Что ж, здесь полно людей, которых можно принести в жертву. Если она хочет больше — почему бы и нет. Он убил её слугу — воткнул саблю ему горло — и ушел. Чертовка не собиралась так просто сдаваться, но и он не завтра уплывает из Нассау.

_Я предпринял необходимые шаги и расставил ловушки, и сейчас мне остается только ждать. Я нанес визит капитану Вейну, якобы для того, чтобы заручиться поддержкой, и убедился в том, что и так уже подозревал. Мой соперник — твой раб — скоро явится ко мне, чтобы нанести удар, ведь ты, конечно, уже просила его об этом. А если и нет, он должен был догадаться сам — ведь он достаточно давно имеет дело с тобой и знает, каких жертв ты требуешь. Я буду ждать. Это неизбежно, как восход солнца, как прилив и отлив, как смерть в конце пути, — и тогда этот город будет моим. И ты вместе с ним. Или нет.  
Вот и он. Как неосторожно — явиться одному. Я предвидел, что его команда не поддержит его. Он притворяется любезным, и я кладу нож на стол между нами в знак того, что раскусил его уловки. Он понимает намек, но до поры до времени продолжает игру. Мы оба здесь из-за одного и того же. Итак..._

Элеанор разговаривает с мистером Скоттом, когда женский крик перекрывает привычные звуки Нассау. Женщина верещит на одной ноте, протяжно, — так кричат от ужаса. Ночной город чем-то взбудоражен. Или кем-то. Люди собрались на улице, толкая друг друга и галдя. Элеанор проталкивается сквозь толпу. «Чарльз».  
Перед ней Нед Лоу, точнее его голова — насаженная на палку, окровавленная, с невидящими мертвыми глазами. «Я разозлил Чарльза Вейна», — написано кровью на наколотом на палку листке бумаги. Любовное подношение безумца. Когда Элеанор просила Вейна разобраться с Недом Лоу, она не думала, что все будет вот так. Она ловит себя на том, что её трясет. Нужно пойти в форт и поговорить с Чарльзом — в конце концов, он сделал это для неё.  
Уходя, Элеанор невольно оборачивается, чтобы бросить на отрезанную голову последний взгляд. Лоу мертв и не может больше причинить вреда, и все же Элеанор не может отделаться от ощущения, что он смотрит на неё.


End file.
